ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Beta (character)
Ultraman Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Beta is a Parody Ultra. Info Ultraman Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Beta was an intern at the Land of Light Domino's Pizza, before he got beach slepped to Earth by Ultraman Belial who was upset with the service. His host transforms with the Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Beta Pen. Ultraman Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Beta After getting beach slepped by Belial, he flew into Earth's atmosphere and transformed into a pen for some reason. He found the young artist Donut Steele, who somehow knew how to draw Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Beta. After drawing him, Donut suddenly transformed into Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Beta, and then he fought Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Gomora. Along the way, Donut drew more forms for SUHFB and did stoofs. Fomes SUHFB's forms are called "Fomes", but, as I write this, his only form is his Base Fome, so... - Red King= Red King Fome After Donut Steele randomly drew SUHFB with elements of Red King, the pen glowed, and, when a kaiju attacked, Donut transformed into this Fome. Techniques *'Explosive Rock Bullet': SUHFB shoots flaming rocks from the mouths on his arms. *'Flame Road': Actually used by EX Red King, SUHFB does this anyway 'cuz he's a parody. He slams the Red King heads onto the ground, which summons a bunch of lava. *'Armor-Piercing Bullet': Actually used through the Cyber Red King Cyber Card, SUHFB does this anyway because he's a parody. He rolls up into a projectile and launches himself at the enemy. *'Red King Flaily Smack': SUHFB flails the Red King heads around, which results in him repeatedly slapping the kaiju. - SUPAR DARK= SUPAR DARK FOME SUHFB gets mad about not being in Parody Hero Taisen so he gets mad and turns into his edgy dark form and rampages until he gets stopped by someone I guess. Techniques *'Edgy Pizzanium Ray': An edgy version of his Pizzanium Ray. *'Emo Killer Thingy': Kills the Parody Ultras that dislike SUHFB. *'Dark Slicee Ting': Slices things. *'Beach Sleep': A super powerful attack used by Evil Ultras. It has the potential to slepp an Ultra into another dimension. *'Ehhhh...': He's lazy and just punches things. FOME created by Cdrzillafanon - SUPER ULTIMATE HYPER FORTE BETA FOME= SUPE ULTIMATE HYPER FORTE BETA Fome HE BECOMES HIS SUPER ULTIMATE HYPER FORTE BETA FOME FOME created by UltraGrenburr12678 - MALASADA MASTER RACE FOME= MALASADA MASTER RACE FOME 1= |-| 2= This fome was achieved shortly after Donut played Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon. He liked the malasadas because they're donuts like him. When SUHFB was defeated by Hyper Mega Extreme Supreme Giga Paradox Delta Zetton, who was immune to pizza, Donut realized that malasada is the best thing in the world and was like "ROUND TWO BEACH". So Donut randomly drew another jumble of Ultras, this time sacrificing his pizza in favor of joining the malasada master race, and effortlessly defeated Hyper Mega Extreme Supreme Giga Paradox Delta Zetton. This form sacrifices pizza in favor of malasada instead. TECHNIQUESSSSS: *Malasadium Ray: A beam made of SUHFB's newfound love for malasada. Can also kill Hyper Mega Extreme Supreme Giga Paradox Delta Zetton in one hit, but would rather not. *Malasada Slasher: For some reason, he possesses the Orb Slasher, so he can use it to cut up the dough before he rolls it into malasadas. *Max Spark and Knight Brace Powers: I guess. *Malasada Fry Shower: SUPAR HOT Ultra Shower that fries malasadas or something. *Poker Bowls: SUHFB can throw Poker Bowls to catch the monsters and make them his slaves for life or something. This is what he actually did to Hyper Mega Extreme Supreme Giga Paradox Delta Zetton. *Malasada LAUNCHAAAAAAA!: A gun that shoots malasadas *SUPER HAWAII MODE: SUHFB, when in a pinch, can tap into the true power of Hawaai and the Alola region to gain some armor or something, composed of a Hawaiian shirt, shade hat, and sunglasses. He can also ride on a surfboard in this mode. REASONS: *NOT ENOUGH FOMES *I MADE THIS UP AS I WENT *ULTRA SUN AND MOON HYPE SORT OF *RANDOMNESS FOME by KitsuneSoldier }} Poker Bowl Kaiju When in Malasada Master Race Fome, SUHFB can "catch" Kaiju using Poker Bowls. His Poker Bowl Kaiju are- *Hyper Mega Extreme Supreme Giga Paradox Delta Zetton *TBA Color Timer & Grunt The sound of his Color Timer literally just sounds like Donut saying, "Blink Blink Blink Blink." His grunt is "PAWANCH!!!" Trivia * The fact that SUHFB was an intern at Land of Light Domino's was based on a chat one time where a joke was made about Ultraman McDonald working at Land of Light McDonald's. ** Just a note, the original conversation was about Ultraman weights and heights. * His host's name being "Donut Steele" is a reference to the "This is my OC, Do Not Steal" internet meme, where "Do Not" is replaced with "Donut". ** Ironically, I took the name from a Youtube video I saw a while back, so... Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Mebius-Zer0